


Sleep

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Omega!George, Shit, This is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also its not really, by now you expect that, im proud of this one, it could be taken as crack, like no, really - Freeform, some really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It's a hell of a thing.(Now new and improved, less like crack!)





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't even supposed to be posted, it was supposed to be a part of some draft that would never see the light of day  
>   
> and then the holy spirit got into me and I, for the first time ever, rly wanted to finish something  
>   
> Update: this seems exactly like a crackfic but honey, give it a chance (also I used that ONE cliche and like, it's pretty cringe, but it's a bearable cringe)

They had been sent to the same bed.  
  
That was the first alarm.  
  
And, god, Elliot shouldn't have listened to his inner Alpha, shouldn't have given in to his inner Alpha's weirdly gentle purring of ' _c'mon, it can't hurt. don't fuss, it's fine._ '.  
  
Elliot should've known it wouldn't end well.  
  
To give some exposition, they'd been chasing their latest perp for what, four days now? Give or take.  
  
They'd gotten a tip-off about his hide-out and had been staking it out for two days now, renting a room in the hotel across from it.  
  
Well, Olivia was out with the flu and somehow, some way, it wasn't Fin or John who got paired up with Elliot, and Elliot wasn't left to his own, no, _George_ , of all people, had gotten railroaded into this whole thing.  
  
Said man had been _exhausted_ because, once more, they'd been up for over 48 hours.  
  
Cragen had (extremely lowkey but yeah, he-) ordered George to go _sleep_. George didn't put up much of a fight, because yeah, he didn't report to Cragen but he was a key part of the investigation at that moment. He was the replacement Olivia, he supposed.  
  
And he went to lay down.  
  
What he didn't know, well, at least until about a minute ago, was that Elliot had fucked up.  
  
Elliot, true to form, had been awake longer than all of them, absolutely refusing to stop for a second and painstakingly dodging Cragen's concern.  
  
Well, that was up until he literally took off some guy's wing mirror. Fin _laughed his ass off_ and then mentioned he'd take the fall if it came to it in a random, spur of the moment act of kindness. Elliot, because he was tired and irritated (isn't he always), practically snarled at him with a snapped 'fuck off'. Which John laughed at, getting a kick in the shin from Fin as soon as they were out of the car.  
  
Cragen, after hearing about it, immediately sent Elliot to get some damn sleep, not letting him weasel his way out of it this time.  
  
And, if we’re being honest here, Cragen was the one who'd fucked up. Because he himself was tired too, and in an act that could only be described as a brain aneurysm, forgot that it was George who was being as Elliot's partner for now. Not Olivia.  
  
Because of this lapse in memory, the two men had the same room.  
  
The same room...with one bed.  
  
Because Elliot and _Olivia_ were best friends. They could share a bed. Elliot and _George_ though...yeah.  
  
And that landed them...here. Ah here.  
  
George...well, George, he _certainly_ wouldn't have minded sleeping in the same bed as Elliot, but internally swore that Elliot would roll his eyes and storm out, whining for Cragen.  
  
But, he didn't.  
  
Instead, he stopped, looking between George and the bed for a moment, then he sighed, rolling his eyes (George had called that part, at the least) and then turned to the other man once more.  
  
'Which side?' Elliot asked, voice slightly annoyed but rather clearly faked. Maybe he wasn't trying. Maybe he was too tired to care.  
  
'S-sorry?' George spluttered, snapping out of whatever day-dream he'd been having ( _what would it be like sleeping in the same bed as Elliot, what would it be like to have his scent so so _tantalizingly close_ , what would it be like feeling his body heat so fucking close-_)  
  
'Which side?' Elliot repeated, insistent, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
And then it got through to George that Elliot- he was asking which _side he wanted to sleep on_. Elliot was about to _willingly sleep in the same bed as him_. George repeated that in his head a few times, turning it over again and again because it couldn't be _real_. He _had_ to be hallucinating or- or _losing it_ or _something_.  
  
Elliot raised an eyebrow at the lack of response.  
  
'Ya gonna answer or...?' The Alpha trailed off, waving his hand in a gesture.  
  
'Ah, it-' George stopped for a moment, clearing his throat so his tone didn't waver, 'It doesn't matter.'  
  
George hated it. He hated being nervous like this, hated stammering, because it wasn't like him, but he was about to be sharing a _bed_ with _Elliot fucking Stabler_ , the same guy he'd been in love with since Matthew fucking Brodus, the same guy he'd fantasized about so many fucking times it was impossible to count; he was about to share a bed with that guy. And that guy was _okay with it_. And that didn't make sense.  
  
Because fuck, that guy was straight, and that guy hated him. Or, at the least, _seemed_ to absolutely loathe him.  
  
So why. Why was he okay with it? That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? George was the shrink, he should've been able to figure it out, but thinking clearly wasn't something he thought he could do then.  
  
Elliot shrugged, and then he, without even going into the bathroom or moving to a different spot (or having any shame because he's a cocky bastard), grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
  
George quickly averted his eyes, and he was sure he flushed red.  
  
What Elliot did next made George absolutely sure that the Alpha has been showing off when he took off his shirt in front of him.  
  
Elliot grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and throwing an almost bored glance at George before going into the bathroom, shutting the door with a click.  
  
George let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, sinking down onto the edge of the bed. After a moment, he realized he needed to move, and, probably fast because-...yeah. George shrugged off his jacket, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it, then smoothing it out. A nervous tic.  
  
George hooked a finger beneath his tie, undoing it and allowing it to fall against his shoulders. Before he had the chance to pop the top button of his shirt, or even simply throw his tie into his bag, Elliot came out of the bathroom- damn he was fast-, and George's breath caught in his throat, suddenly extremely grateful that he hadn't gotten around to taking off his scent-patches yet.  
  
Elliot was shirtless, a pair of light grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips, bag slung over his shoulder again. Not even sparing George a glance, he tossed his bag onto the floor, watching as it slid, bumping into the wall.  
  
And his scent, _god_ , his _scent_.  
  
The dark and musky scent of an Alpha, fire-wood, leather and something strong but less intrusive, less present what was that...whiskey, maybe?  
  
George felt his fingers tighten on the edge of the mattress, unable to stop his eyes flickering over Elliot's chest and torso.  
  
Elliot turned his head to George and the Omega quickly looked away, eyes focusing on his fingers that fiddled with the buttons of his vest, distracting himself.  
  
That was the first time Elliot had gotten a good look at George since coming out of the bathroom and he almost growled, heat surging down his spine, and then he was calming himself, suppressing his scent the best he could.  
  
The way George looked- Elliot had never seen him like this. George's hair messy instead of styled or combed, overcoat gone to reveal slim shoulders hugged by a vest and long-sleeved shirt that fit the Omega nicely, showing off his form much more obviously than when covered by the ever-present overcoat, what Elliot had never seen George out of.  
  
Shaking off his momentary shock, his momentary...arousal, Elliot shifted closer, eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
  
'What? This okay?' Elliot asked, stepping closer again, resting his knee on the bed.  
  
George simultaneously went to tense and tried to stop himself from tensing (or leaning closer) to the other man as he paused, formulating a response.  
  
'You're-' George stopped, switching tacks-' _It's_ fine.'  
  
Elliot paused, eyes narrowing in confusion, and then realization seemed to dawn across his face. A small smirk crossed his face, before he nodded, dropping the smirk in case George turned around.  
  
He straightened, watching, eyes following George avidly as the other man tossed his tie onto his bag, movements a bit...stiff, if you will.  
  
Realizing quickly that George was made uncomfortable by him- his presence-, Elliot made a broken stammering noise, moving away to crouch by his bag, aimlessly rummaging through it, pulling out his phone.  
  
George glanced over at Elliot, eyes roaming over the Alpha's back.  
  
Elliot quickly texted Olivia.  
  
' **issue issue issue issue** '  
  
A reply came fairly fast, meaning Olivia was still awake for some reason but Elliot was thankful. (he'd ask why she was awake at 2 in the morning later.)  
  
' _what did you do what happened_ '  
  
' **fucking Huang** '  
  
Elliot heard George stand, heard him walk into the bathroom, heard the lock click, but he ignored it in favour of panicking down the phone.  
  
' _you could be more specific, what about him_ '  
  
' _also I thought we agreed you could call him by his first name_ '  
  
' **whatever but look Cragen forgot you were sick and ive gotta share a bed with George** '  
  
' _..._ '  
  
' _El, I see no issue with this situation_ '  
  
' **IVE ALREADY CREEPED HIM OUT ONCE HOW DO I SHARE A BED WITH HIM WITHOUT CREEPING HIM OUT EVEN MORE** '  
  
' _calm down and slow down, how did you creep him out?_ '  
  
' **look okay so i was staring at him bcus ive never seen him without 500 layers of clothes on and his hair was messy and i dont know if he caught me or what but he was really tense and shit and i already fucked up dammit** '  
  
There was a long moment of no response.  
  
' _El, have you already changed_ '  
  
' **yes why** '  
  
' _DID YOU FUCKING CONSIDER_ '  
  
' _THAT HE WAS TENSE_ '  
  
' _BECAUSE YOU'RE SHIRTLESS AND IN SWEATPANTS_ '  
  
' _AND HES GETTING YOUR SCENT FOR THE FIRST TIME????_ '  
  
' **......** '  
  
' **shit** '  
  
Before Elliot could do anything else, George came back out, and his scent burst into the room, almost overwhelming Elliot.  
  
The sweet and cream-like scent of an Omega, pine, hot chocolate and...book paper but, have you ever smelt a book that's been bound in leather? Like that.  
  
Elliot bit at his tongue, cramming the growl that almost came out right back down into his chest, near painfully.  
  
The Omega was wearing a loose grey sweater, one that was big on him, and the thought that it belonged to another Alpha or...a lover. That thought? It sent a sharp pang of envy or jealousy or… _both_ throughout Elliot's body, the feeling creating a pit in his stomach.  
  
Alongside the sweater was a pair of black shorts, bag on the smaller man’s shoulder.  
  
Elliot reached up, rubbing at his neck, using the motion to hide the fact that he was cupping his hand over his scent-gland, pressing his palm into it and trying not to shudder at the feeling. He didn't want George to scent any possibilities of arousal, or desire, or jealousy, the only emotions- intense ones- that Elliot was feeling at the moment.  
  
However, to his displeasure (christ emotions were paradoxal), George didn't even acknowledge him, purposefully avoiding looking at him.  
  
George didn't want to see Elliot, didn’t want to look at him. He didn't want to see the Alpha's lack of reaction or, or, _disgust_. It was a rather known fact that if an Alpha disliked someone enough (and George readily believed Elliot hated him enough), they would find their scent horrendous, no matter what it _actually_ smelled like, which, in George's case was rather favourable.  
  
George busied himself grabbing his tie and jacket from the bed and shoving it into his bag, then zipping it up and dropping it next to Elliot's.  
  
Standing straighter, he stretched in the process, fingers lacing as he arched his back, insides of his wrists facing outwards, sweater riding up.  
  
Elliot's eyes flickered down, locking onto the strip of skin now exposed, a low, soft, growl rumbling out of his chest.  
  
Elliot was quick to quiet it but George felt his heart practically leap into his throat, tensing as he dropped his arms back to his sides, automatically grabbing the hem of his sweater and fixing it, pulling it back down.  
  
George nervously flickered his eyes over to Elliot, and Elliot righted himself.  
  
'Ah...sorry, didn't mean ta...scare ya or anythin'.' Elliot quickly murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck and finally removing his other hand from his scent-gland.  
  
Elliot was fast to move away, knowing what George would say next and negating it the best he could. He couldn't say why he'd growled, he couldn't tell George _that_. George would hate him- well. Even more than he already did, for that matter.  
  
But George didn’t ask.  
  
Moments later, because they were both exhausted, they were in bed, obviously curled on opposite sides.  
  
But god, their scents were so _close_ and it was almost like a fucking tease.  
  
Neither of them knew how, but they fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
It was an accident. An _accident_. An...An admittedly later appreciated one, but an accident.  
  
Instead of being on the opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other as they'd started- and, yeah, they both should've expected this- they were now lying facing each other, completely intertwined, no room between themselves. Elliot's arm was wrapped securely around George's waist, George's arms tucked between them, face buried into Elliot's chest, and one of Elliot's legs was resting between George's.  
  
The first one to wake up...was George.  
  
The first thing he thought was ' _he'll never talk to me again if he wakes up right now_ '.  
  
His inner Omega was purring loudly, and he unintentionally curled further into Elliot's form. In rather direct response, the Alpha's arm tightened on him, head dipping forward slightly.  
  
George couldn't help the fact that he didn't move right away. He didn't want to.  
  
Because his inner Omega was content, and being wrapped in Elliot's arms felt really good- _safe_.  
  
George had planned to disentangle himself from Elliot's arms before the Alpha woke up, but then. God, then.  
  
Elliot groaned slightly, curling closer to George, burying his face into George's hair, lips pressed to the smaller man's forehead.  
  
'Elliot-' George started but then cut himself off as Elliot huffed quietly, tugging George closer by the waist, only able to bring him an inch or two before there wasn't any more room between them.  
  
' _Shut. Up._ ' Elliot growled, still extremely sleepy.  
  
'Elliot- I- you know-' Elliot once more cut off his disjointed attempts at sentences.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, I don't care. There's no coming back from accidentally _cuddling_ , George.' Elliot deadpanned.  
  
Well...the man wasn't wrong.  
  
'So shut up, and go back to sleep. It's only 6.' Elliot said with a little sigh. George didn't question why he knew what time it was.  
  
Because he was only too happy to comply.


End file.
